1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a language teaching apparatus using a teaching card having a visual and audio study program. The present invention relates in another aspect to a teaching card assembly for use with the language teaching apparatus of the above type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A language teaching system using a cassette tape or the like has come into wide use. Although many devices are inclusive, such conventional system of a cassette type or the like requires the student to refer to the text book or the guide book while he is following the educational program, thus separating the teaching media. If the student be so mature or such an adult as can accomplish self-study sufficiently or as has sufficient interest for study, he could reach the goal through his own efforts not only by his pronunciation exercises but also by his advances exercises for application even when he uses such conventional system. For pupils of lower grades or infants, however, the conventional system will disturb their concentrations on the educational program and cannot attain its sufficient teaching effects, because the separated teaching media will incur separation of the subject of study. Since, moreover, the manipulation of the system is quite complicated for the repeated practice, the student will not do so positively.
Thus, another language teaching system using a recording card has recently been thought better of, but neither hardware nor software therefor have been developed satisfactorily.
More specifically, although such sheet recorder can incorporate the two teaching media, namely, audio and visual media into a sheet of card, it is not suitable for the repeated practice. Although, moreover, an applied or developed study from the picture or letters in a sheet of the card is desirable for the software, the hardware therefor has not been established yet. Generally speaking, still moreover, the handling of the recorder is also complicated just in the case of the cassette tape recorder.
In the recording card system, on the other hand, since the student will recognize the person in the picture as a third person from his study feeling, the system is not appropriate for the exercises of the conversation between the two parties, namely, "You" and "I", which is considered the most important for learning conversations of foreign languages. Since, moreover, the key word necessary for the applied study is seen in the picture or letters in the sheet from the beginning, the student is disturbed not only in his concentration but also in his interest for the study.